So Sick
by Exhume Symbiosis
Summary: James is so sick of love songs. Songfic. Kames. Rated M for language. Based off of "So Sick" by Ne-yo


**IDK, I had a dream about this lol. Unlike most of my stories, they are in BTR in this one. James' attitude was less man-whoreish than it is in the show, if that makes sense :P I love James though!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gotta change my answering machine, now that I'm alone<em>**

* * *

><p>James sang his final part of "Halfway There" as the crowd went wild and the boy band which was made up of four boys, James, the pretty one, Logan, the smart one, Carlos, the prankster, and <em>Kendall<em>, the fearless leader, said their thanks to the crowd.

Once done with that, James rushed off of stage, desperate to be alone. Carlos and Logan followed, worried about their usually happy brunette friend. Kendall didn't show any worry.

Carlos and Logan were fed up with it, so they followed James into his dressing room.

"Dammit, James," Logan sighed. "What's wrong with you?" Carlos nodded in agreement.

"What?" James asked, sitting in a chair.

"STOP BEING SO SAD!" Logan exclaimed. "We miss you, bro. The old you."

"Kendall doesn't miss me, obviously." He sighed.

"James, please, it's been months." Carlos pleaded.

"So! I did everything with _him_... I miss him so much." James sighed.

Carlos and Logan exchanged glances. Their minds were on the same thing. On how when James and Kendall were a couple for a good year, they did everything together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cause it says that we can't come to the phone<em>**

* * *

><p><em>(Italics=Flashback)<em>

_"Carlos, where are Kendall and James?" Logan whined. "Call them please."_

_The boys were supposed to be at an important meeting soon and James and Kendall were no where to be found. _

_Carlos nodded. The phone rung a few times before the voicemail started._

_"Hey! You've reached James Diamond. And Kendall Knight," Kendall's voice yelled, making James laugh. "I'm probably with my boyfriend, Kendall right now, and we can't reach the phone. So leave a message and we'll call you back!" Carlos smiled a little at how cute they were together. _

_Logan on the other hand, was overly stressed. He was about to cry before James and Kendall walked in, hand in hand, ready for an interview._

_Logan was relieved, Carlos was smiling at how they were holding hands, and James and Kendall were happy just because they were together._

* * *

><p><strong><em>And I know it makes no sense cause you walked out the door but it's the only way I hear your voice anymore<em>**

* * *

><p>James and Kendall had gotten together on James' birthday last year. James always stated it was the best birthday present ever.<p>

When they broke up, everyone was bummed. Everyone except for Kendall. No one knew how he could do that to James.

James cried and cried and cried for weeks. He never cried anymore because it seemed he had cried as much as humanly possible.

But it was very obvious he was still in love with the tall blonde hair, green-eyed, bushy eyebrowed boy.

* * *

><p><em>James was sitting happily in apartment 2J as Kendall walked in, wearing a sad look.<em>

_"James..."_

_"Kendall!" James shot up from his seat on the couch, smiling. He walked over to hug Kendall but Kendall pushed him away. "What's wrong babe?" James frowned._

_Kendall sighed. "I'm not your babe anymore."_

_"W-what?" James looked like he was about to cry._

_"I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry, but I don't love you like I did a few months ago."_

_"What? No, Kendall... please..."_

_"James, you deserve better anyways. You'll find someone great for you."_

_James didn't say anything. He wanted to beg for Kendall to stay, but he wouldn't._

_Kendall looked away. "I'm sorry..."_

_James nodded._

_Kendall exited the apartment. Once he was gone, James broke down completely. He sobbed for hours and eventually, fell asleep._

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's ridiculous. Its been months and for some reason I just can't get over us. And I'm stronger than this. Enough is enough.<em>**

* * *

><p>Carlos and Logan were still in James' dressing room, trying to cheer the tan boy up.<p>

"James, please, we'll find you someone else if you _try_ to get over Kendall. Please." Carlos begged.

James looked up at his two brunette friends. He sighed. It took some more convincing, but they finally managed to get James to agree to trying to find someone else.

James finally had a positive out look on all of this. He was going to get over the intoxicating blonde. He was never gonna think about this _cute little dimples ever again..._

He shook his heads from the thoughts. No more crying. No more sulking. No more sadness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No more walking around with my head down. I'm so over being blue, crying over you.<strong>_

* * *

><p>James, Carlos, and Logan. James drove the boys around town, as they searched for James' future lover.<p>

The pointed out many pretty girls, many cute boys, but James shook his head as the radio played slow, sad, love songs.

James looked miserable. Then, he started crying again. Logan groaned inwardly and Carlos ran over to comfort his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears. So done with wishing, you were still here.<em>**

* * *

><p>The Latino and genius took James back to the hotel, telling him to get some rest.<p>

Instead of sleeping, James turned on the radio and continued to listen to sad, slow, love songs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow. So why can't I turn off the radio?<strong>_

_**Gotta fix that calender I have, that's marked July 16. Cause since there's no more you, there's no more anniversary. **_

* * *

><p>As James listened to love songs, he took out a calender he had gotten earlier this year and crossed out the date that read "the best day ever" with a smiley face next to it.<p>

Kendall was gone. That day was only special now because it was his birthday.

James wiped a tear and continued to listen to love songs that reminded him of Kendall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you and your memory. And how every song reminds me of what we used to be<strong>_

* * *

><p>James constantly stared at Kendall, giving him longing looks that sometimes Kendall caught.<p>

What James didn't know was that Kendall did miss him. He didn't know what he was thinking when he broke up with James but he regretted it more than anything.

Kendall was too stubborn to admit he was wrong though.

Kendall would _never ever _say he was wrong, especially not to James.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's why I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears. So done with wishing that you were still here. Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow.<em>**

* * *

><p>So James would continue to love Kendall one sidedly (or so he thought) as Kendall moved on.<p>

Eventually, James moved on too. But he would always love the tall blonde.

_Always._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So why can't I turn off the radio?<em>**


End file.
